


One Piece At A Time: The Chassis

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The story of putting together a family, one piece at a time.





	One Piece At A Time: The Chassis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Baby's 50th Birthday Celebration. My prompt was One Piece at a Time by Johnny Cash.  
> This is written from Baby's POV.

One Piece At A Time: The Chassis

On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville. A blue two-door Caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches. The Lieutenant Governor even showed up.

Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have. Because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - in fact, the most important object in pretty much the whole universe.

The day I was created I knew I was made of parts that were added to me one piece at a time and without all the pieces I just wouldn’t be me. When I rolled off the assembly line there was no way I could have known just how important I was to the survival of the world. Everyone creating me treated me like just another number, just another day in their lives. It wasn’t until much later that I would learn that I wasn’t done being put together and that I wasn’t just another number, that I was unlike any other vehicle ever created. 

For now, I just hoped that whoever bought me would treat me well. For the most part, my first owner, Sal Moriarty, didn’t do too bad. Sure, he drank too much, often spending the night sleeping in the rear seat, and more times than I liked swerving out of the way of oncoming traffic on the way home and my floorboards were occasionally littered with the wrappers from greasy burgers and fries.

But on the weekends, we would go out for drives. He would pile a stack of books in the passenger seat and drive around giving the books to strangers on the road. I never really understood what the point was, but for me, it meant some quality time getting to know Sal and getting to spend time out on the open road. So whatever the books were for didn’t really matter much to me. Just spending hours every weekend with the rubber of my tires gliding along the pavement, no real hurry to get to anywhere, not having to worry about Sal crossing that yellow line, made up for all the rough nights spent together.

Then, one weekend Sal didn’t pile his stack of books into my seat and we didn’t go out for our drive. I knew something had changed and a few days later, a tow truck came and took me to a used car lot in Lawrence, Kansas.

The car salesman said it was a place called Rainbow Motors. I thought that was a very strange name considering I have never known of a motor to be a rainbow in shape or color, but nevertheless, it’s where I found myself. I sat in that lot for a while and realized I wasn’t going to ever see Sal again. I was lonely, hopeful, and a little bit fearful.

I mean I had to be somewhat realistic. I was surrounded by vehicles that were younger models and they were more family-friendly and environmentally safe and with the way that the world around me seemed to be changing, there was a possibility that I would just sit in this parking lot and waste away. Little did I know that soon, I would have new owners, and they would change me in ways I could never imagine and visa verse.

The day my next owner stepped onto the lot, I assumed there wasn’t a chance in hell I would be leaving with him. He was immediately drawn to a minivan parked next to me and although I could tell he didn’t really want the minivan, he wasn’t looking at other vehicles either. That was at least true until an acquaintance of his walked up and changed everything. There was something special about this acquaintance, but I couldn’t figure out what. Oh man though, when he placed his fingers on my hood and stared down at my engine, I could have sworn I felt one of my spark plugs blow out.

There was no way I could have known at that moment, that down the road this stranger would become such an integral piece of who I turned out to become or that this moment, right here, would forever change the highway I was to spend the rest of my days traveling down.

What I did know, was that thanks to this stranger, I now had a new owner, and for that alone I was thankful. 

John and Mary Winchester, my new owners were wonderful people. They made sure I was well taken care of and before long there were two new additions to the family. Dean, their eldest son, I felt an instant connection to. I assumed it was because he was the first child I had the opportunity to watch grow up, but later I would learn that there was more to it than that. Dean’s baby brother, Sam, I felt a strong responsibility for. From the very instant Sam was placed in my backseat on the way home from the hospital, I knew that I needed to keep Sam safe. He needed to know that I would protect him and would always be someplace safe for him to be. I would be Sam’s shelter from the harshness of the outside world. Dean, somehow, just instinctively knew whenever things got rough, I would always be there and I knew that even if I wasn’t, somehow, Dean would always find a way to beat the odds.

One day not too long after Sam came home, John and Mary were having a little bit of an argument. Nothing major, just little things, you know how things get stressful with a new baby in the house. Well, Dean must have needed to get some space because suddenly my passenger side door opened. Dean climbed in, closed the door and curled up on the passenger seat. He sat there for a while, playing pretend with his Legos. Then he decided to put them up on the dashboard to try to stack and build them. As he stretched to push them together his hand slipped and several Legos fell down into my air vents. Whenever my heat cranks on, I can still feel them rattling around. Dean got so worried John was going to be mad at him that he grabbed the rest of the legos and quietly headed back inside. John and Mary wouldn’t have ever known he was outside if those Legos hadn’t fallen into my air vents.

You know, it’s funny but sometimes the memories that you hold on to aren’t all that extraordinary. Sometimes, the memories that really stick are just everyday things that anyone else wouldn’t see as being worth remembering. There is this one moment in time that I will forever remember. It was just another day, but it was a good day.

John, Mary, Dean, and Sam all piled into the car for a trip. I don’t remember where we went or why we were going someplace. What I do remember is the interaction between them, how perfect everything felt. The sun shone that day and there was a warm breeze. They drove with the windows down, rock music playing, and laughter filling the air. John held Mary’s hand on the front seat as he eased me onward. Dean played and talked to Sam to keep him from fussing. At one point, Dean stuck his hand out the window to let the wind push against it. Mary looked into the passenger side mirror and smiled back at him. It was a high point and I will forever remember just how happy everyone was. Yeah, that was a good day.

However, with the highs also come the lows, and soon a huge piece of who I was, who the family was, would fall into place.


End file.
